A Pandora Hearts fanfic: Please Always Beside Me
by fubba123
Summary: maaf sekali, saya back from hiatus for short-time aja.. kali ini ada tanda-tanda kecemburuan (?) dari Echo? chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1: Party Day

_Minna-san, hajimemashite_ ^^ ini fanfic pertamaku. Sebetulnya fanfic ini sudah pernah di-_publish _di FBku, tapi kuperbaiki lagi karena terlalu kaku.. _Hope you like it_ ^_^

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

Chapter 1 ~**Party Day**~

**(Suatu hari yang cerah di kediaman Rainsworth. Alice, Gil, Sharon, dan Break sedang bersantai di ruang tamu sebelum sarapan. Oz keluar dari kamarnya dengan mood yang cerah seperti biasa)**

_**Oz:**_ Selamat pagi, semuanyaa~

_**Gil, Sharon, Break:**_ Selamat pagi Oz..

_**Sharon:**_ Alice, kenapa kau nggak membalas salam dari Oz?

_**Alice:**_ Selamat pagi itu enak nggak?

_**Oz:**_ Ahahaha, enak kok..

_**Alice:**_ Aku mauu~ (_memeluk tangan Oz_)

_**Gil:**_ Hey, Kelinci Bodoh, kau baru saja makan kue bagianku dan Oz..

_**Break:**_ Biarkan saja, setelah ini kita kan sarapan..

_**Alice:**_ DAGIING!

_**Break:**_ Kurasa daging kelinci enak ya..

_**Alice:**_ Hey Badut, cari gara-gara denganku?

_**Break:**_ Nggak.. aku hanya ingin tahu apa kelinci itu memang pemakan daging..

_**Alice:**_ Memang kan?

_**Oz:**_ Salah, Alice.. *_menyentuh pundak Alice*_

_**Alice:**_ Lalu kelinci makan apa?

_**Oz:**_ Makanan kelinci adalah cinta.. *_bergaya parlente_*

_**Alice:**_ *_berbinar-binar_* Apa itu enak?

_**Oz:**_ Eeh.. *_garuk-garuk kepala*_

_**Sharon:**_ Sudahlah, Tuan Oz..

_**(Sesudah makan, Sharon menarik Alice ke kamarnya. Katanya sih untuk sesuatu yang penting. Sampai di kamar Sharon, bertebaran banyak benda.. Kosmetik kah?)**_

_**Sharon:**_ Ayo Alice, sini..

_**Alice:**_Oz janji mengajakku ke kota.. Aku mau pergi..

_**Sharon:**_ Jika kau menolak.. _*hawa kematian*_

_**Alice:**_I-Iya.. (_ketakutan_)

**(**_**2 jam kemudian…)**_

_**Sharon:**_ Aah.. Lihatlah di cermin, Alice..

_**Alice:**_ Apa itu di pipiku?

_**Sharon:**_ Bedak, Alice..

_**Alice:**_ Bisa dimakan nggak?

_**Break:**_ (_datang tiba-tiba dari lemari_) YO!

_**Sharon:**_ Xarxs-nii, lihatlah Alice yang baru.

_**Break:**_ Hmm.. lumayanlah.. *menahan tawa* Oh, ini dia.. (_mengambil sesuatu dari laci_) aku pergi dulu ya (_masuk ke lemari_)

_**Sharon:**_ Alice, sekarang kau siap..

_**Alice:**_ Kita mau kemana?

_**Sharon:**_ Sudahlah, ikut saja..

_**(di depan sebuah toko di pusat kota Leveiyu..)**_

_**Oz:**_ Gil, katamu kita akan ke kota bareng Alice..

_**Gil:**_ Aku juga nggak tahu kita akan kemana _*memainkan topi dengan wajah kusut gara2 dilarang Oz merokok*_

_**Oz:**_ Tapi kenapa kita harus menunggu di depan toko baju?

_**Gil:**_ Aku pun bosan menunggu badut sial itu..

_**Break:**_ Yoo.. _(muncul dari kotak di sebelah Gil)_

_**Oz:**_ Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini, Break?

_**Break:**_ Sesuatu yang menyenangkan.. Ayo..

_**Gil:**_ Perasaanku nggak enak..

_**(di dalam toko baju yang sepi *mungkin gara2 para pembeli perempuan lari karena seseorang XD*)**_

_**Oz:**_ Paman Oscar?

_**Oscar:**_ Hai, Oz.. Kebetulan aku barudapat sesuatu yang cocok untukmu.. Break, ayo.. _*isyarat rahasia*_

_**Break:**_ Roger! _(menarik Oz ke ruang ganti)_

_**(setelah ganti baju yang agak terpaksa)**_

_**Oz:**_ Wow.. ternyata aku kelihatan keren.. _(memandang cermin, dengan setelan hitam dan dasi yang cool banget)_

_**Gil:**_ Oz.. *_blushing_*

_**Break: **_Ohohoho..

_**Oscar:**_ Hahaha.. Aku tahu itu cocok untukmu.. Ayo Gil, ini untukmu _*nyengir kuda*_

_**Gil:**_ _*pucat pasi*_ Tidak! Lepaskaaan~! _(diseret ke ruang ganti)_

_**(setelah 2 jam pemaksaan yang merepotkkan(?))**_

_**Gil:**_ Nggak cocok, ini nggak cocok untukku.. _(sembunyi di ruang ganti)_

_**Oscar:**_ Ayo,keluar.. _(menarik tangan Gil)_

_**Oz:**_ Gil, kau keren! _*sambil terkikik-kikik*_

_**Gil:**_ Apa iya? _(menarik-narik jas putihnya)_ Aku nggak suka putih! Apalagi bermotif!

_**Break:**_ Tapi itu cocok untukmu.. UPH! _(menahan tawa)_

_**Gil:**_ Aku ganti dulu _*lesu*_

_**Oscar:**_ Jangan, kita akan terlambat ke pesta.. _(menyeret Gil)_

_**Gil:**_ LEPASKAN!

_**Break:**_ Pesta, pesta! Yaay~

_**(setelah kembali ke kediaman Rainsworth)**_

_**Oscar:**_ Kelihatannya pesta belum dimulai..

_**Sharon:**_ _(keluar menyambut)_ Selamat datang, Tuan Oscar..

_**Oscar:**_ Terima kasih, manis.. (_mencium tangan Sharon)_

_**Alice:**_ OOOOOOZUU~~! _(berlari ke arah Oz)_

_**Oz:**_ Ada apa, Alice? _(kaget)_ A-A-Alice? _(bingung)_ Kau cantik sekali.. _(dengan suara pelan) *blushing*_

_**Alice:**_ Kenapa mukamu, Oz?

_**Oz:**_ Nggak ada apa-apa kok _(sadar dan menggandeng Alice ke dalam)_

_**(di taman.. sambil menikmati pesta yang digelar keluarga Rainsworth)**_

_**Oz:**_ _(mulai bosan dan memilih jalan-jalan saja)_ Eh, Echo-chan!

_**Echo:**_ ECHO saja!

_**Oz:**_ I-Iya.. kenapa kau ke sini? di sini nggak ada Vincent kan?

_**Echo:**_ Echo hanya disuruh kemari oleh Tuan Vincent untuk melihat suasana.. maka Echo tidak boleh terlihat..

_**Oz:**_ Tapi kau terlihat olehku kan.

_**Echo:**_ Ya, Oz Vessalius. Echo memang datang menyampaikan sesuatu untuk Tuan Gil, maka majikannya boleh melihatku.

_**Oz:**_ Oh.. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa harus tak terlihat? Ayo ikut berpesta.. _(menarik tangan Echo)_

_**Echo:**_ Tidak bisa _(melepaskan tangan)_ Echo dalam tugas.

_**Oz:**_ Nanti aku akan menyampaikannya pada Vincent.. _(menggandeng Echo)_

_**Echo:**_ Oz Vessalius, Echo tidak bisa..

_**Oz:**_ Ayolah.. Pelayan, dandani dia.. _(menyerahkan Echo ke pelayan)_

_**Alice:**_ Oz, kenapa kau pergi sendirian? _(muncul tiba-tiba dengan tampang masam)_

_**Oz:**_ Oh, nggak apa-apa kok.. Ayo kembali ke Gil, Alice..

_**(setelah beberapa lama *sekitar 1 jam*)**_

_**Pelayan:**_ Tuan Oz, ini pasangan anda.

_**Oz:**_ Iya.. Terima kasih.

_**Alice:**_ Siapa itu, Oz?

_**Oz:**_ Ini temanku.. _(menggandeng Echo)_

_**Alice:**_ _(melepas tangan Oz dari Echo)_ Hey, siapa kau, ini bawahanku! dan Oz, seenaknya kau mau meninggalkanku!

_**Oz:**_ Bukan, Alice, ini cuma.. Whaa~ _(terpeleset)_

_**Alice:**_ _(ikut jatuh diatas Oz)_

_**Oz:**_ Maaf Alice.. Uph..

_**Alice:**_ _(mencium Oz)_ Kau milikku~ maka kau harus selalu di sisiku! Mengerti?

_**(Mereka berdua pun berdiri. Muka Oz merah kayak kepiting rebus, sementara Alice pasang tampang garang ke Echo)**_

_**Echo:**_ Echo akan pulang, Tuan Oz..

_**Oz:**_ Jangan Echo-chan! Kau belum menikmati pestanya..

_**Oscar:**_ Ada apa ini? _(menghampiri Oz)_

_**Sharon:**_ Alice, bagus sekalii~ _(memegang tangan Alice)_ tapi terlalu cepat..

_**Gil:**_ O-O-Oz! Kelinci sial, kau apakan tuanku? _(menarik Alice dengan marah)_

_**Alice:**_ Diam kau, rumput laut!

_**Oz:**_ Gil, tak apa-apa.. Aku akan mengajak Echo-chan berkeliling dahulu.. _(pergi bersama Echo)_

_**Alice:**_ TUNGGU! Aku baru saja bilang apa?

_**Oz:**_ Tapi aku hanya mengajaknya berkeliling..

_**Alice:**_ OZ!

_**Gil:**_ Hei! Tunggu disini saja! _(menarik Alice)_

_**Alice:**_Lepaskan aku!

_**(Di taman lain, Oz dan Echo sedang berduaan)**_

_**Echo:**_ Cukup, Oz Vessalius, Echo bisa dimarahi Tuan Vincent

_**Oz:**_ Sebentar, Echo-chan.. _(menyematkan bunga ke telinga Echo)_

_**Echo:**_ Apa ini?

_**Oz:**_ Bunga mawar.. cocok sekali.. _*tersenyum*_

_**Echo:**_ Te-terima kasih _*blushing*_

_**Oz:**_ Sama-sama _(memegang tangan Echo)_ kau cantik sekali..

_**Echo:**_ Eh?_ *sweatdrop*_

_**Oz:**_ Kau mau jadi istriku? _*gaya parlente*_

_**Echo:**_ Tidak.

_**Oz:**_ Kenapa?

_**Echo:**_ Karena kau sudah punya pasangan..

_**Oz:**_ kalau begitu sehari ini saja.. kau jadi pasanganku.. Aku akan bilang ke Vincent aku meminjammu hari ini.. _(mengecup tangan Echo)_

_**Echo:**_ ... Ada yang datang _(menoleh ke semak-semak)_

_**Sharon:**_ _(muncul dari semak)_ TUAN OZ! (_memukul Oz dengan harisen)_

_**Oz:**_ Sharon-chan? _(memegang kepala)_

_**Sharon:**_ Pengkhianat! Bagaimana dengan Alice?

_**Echo:**__ (lari lewat pagar)_

_**Alice:**_ _(memukul Oz)_ Kau milikku, Oz. Berani sekali kau!

_**Oz:**_ Aduh, Alice, aku kan cuma bercanda.

_**Alice:**_ _(menangis lalu memeluk Oz)_ Katamu kau akan menjagaku..

_**Oz: **_Alice.. _(memeluk Alice)_

_**Sharon:**_ Nah, beres kan.. _(tiba2 kehilangan keseimbangan)_

_**Break: **_Nona! _(menggendong Sharon)_

_**Sharon: **_Aku nggak apa-apa, Break..

_**Break : **_Jangan bercanda, aku tahu Nona Sharon kecapekan..

_**Sharon:**_ Tapi aku harus mengurus pesta, Break _(memberontak)_

_**Break: **_Tenang, aku akan membereskannya _(mengecup kening Sharon)_

_**Sharon:**_ Ukh.. _(diam saja)_

_**Break: **_Sebentar ya.. (_membawa Sharon ke kamarnya)_

_**Gil:**_ Oz menghilang! _(mencari-cari Oz)_

_**(Di kamar Oz, Alice mulai mereda setelah mengomeli Oz 2 jam *fyuhh, kasihan kau Oz* tapi tetap saja mengomel soal hal lain.)**_

_**Alice:**_ Aku bosan sama pesta itu. Semua orang memakai pakaian aneh dan baunya menyengat..

_**Oz:**_ Itu parfum, Alice _(bersandar di sofa)_

_**Alice:**_ _(duduk di pegangan sofa)_ Sekarang kau harus janji akan selalu di sisiku!

_**Oz:**_ Iya, Alice.. _(tersenyum)_ Aku hanya ingin bersamamu..

_**Alice:**_ Hei, jangan berkata seperti itu.. _*blushing* (membuka baju)_ Panas sekali, aku benci pakaian ini! _*berusaha membuka baju terusan renda pink yang dipakaikan Sharon*_

_**Oz:**_ Hey, jangan buka baju disini _(cepat-cepat menutup Alice dari belakang dengan selimut) (berbalik dan duduk di depan perapian)_

_**Alice:**_ Oz.. _(memeluk Oz dari belakang)_

_**Oz:**_ Alice.. _*blushing*_

_**Alice:**_ _(tertidur)_

_**Gil:**_ _(membuka pintu) _Ah! Ternyata kau disi… Akh! Kelinci bodoh itu! Sedang apa dia? Aku kan sudah bilang..

_**Oz:**_ SSHHHT.. Dia tidur..

_**Gil:**_ Eh.. Tapi dia di sini, nanti kau tak bisa istirahat..

_**Oz:**_ Biar saja.. tolong tutup pintunya Gil..

_**Gil:**_ … Ya sudahlah _*kesal*_ Oh ya, ini dari Break.. _(memberikan gulungan kertas dan menutup pintu)_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

Bagaimana kesan kalian tentang fanfic yang masih berantakan ini? Jangan lupa review ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Ambiguous

Haii~ Fubba mau bilang kalau fubba nggak nyangka fict chapter 1 yang segitu berantakannya *menurut fubba* ternyata dapat sambutan baik dari author-author lain ^^. Sebetulnya chapter pertama itu juga dibuat dengan latar belakang kejengkelan fubba karena Oz dekat-dekat sama Echo. Maklum, fubba kan Alice XD. Mohon kerjasamanya ya untuk selanjutnya. Dan oh ya, kenapa kok chapter pertama fubba buat kayak naskah drama: soalnya fubba *sebetulnya* sampai waktu ngebuat chapter itu masih agak awam sama yang namanya fanfict, so cuma berusaha sebisanya, ehehehe~ menurut saran author lain, fubba bikin chapter kali ini berbentuk paragraf/ narasi. _Hope you like it_ ^^

Chapter 2: Ambiguous

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

_**Echo or Alice?**_

_**Which one?**_

_**I can't choose one of them..**_

_**It's confusing..**_

Setelah acara pesta yang memakan waktu hingga larut malam (tentu saja Oz dan Alice nggak ikutan karena nyenyak tidur) semuanya jadi kecapekan. Nggak terkecuali satu orang: Gil. Dia dikerjai oleh Paman Oscar habis-habisan. Tentu saja nggak gampang bagi Gil disuruh mengisap rokok dua kali lebih banyak dari jumlah yang biasa dia konsumsi (?) dalam semalam. Kalau biasanya dia cuma habis 4 batang semalam, kali ini 9 batang harus dia habiskan karena kalah taruhan. Taruhannya _sih_ nggak terlalu susah (kelihatannya), cuma disuruh menebak di mana Break sembunyi. Ya jelas Break tidak mau membuat permainan yang gampang2 saja, jadi dia _ngumpet _di kolong meja saat seharusnya dia ada di kotak kayu yang disediakan. Gil yang (dibuat) kalah pun harus menerima resikonya.. Hati2 Gil kalau Oz tahu XD.. Ok stop OOT _and_ _back to our main charas.._

"Alice, sudah pagi.." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang amat dikenal Alice. Semalaman gadis berambut coklat gelap itu mengomel hingga kecapekan dan tertidur di punggung Oz. _Manservant_-nya itu dengan setia menemaninya tanpa mengubah posisi. Sebagai konsekuensi, Oz harus terbangun dengan sedikit bungkuk.

"Hmmm.." Gadis manis itu menggeliat dan mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pekikan.

"Alice, kapan kau melepas bajumu?" Oz menutupi penglihatannya sambil panik.

"Aku?" Pemilik iris violet ini masih setengah sadar. Ia malah sempat berpikir bantal di depannya adalah daging.

"T-tentu saja! Kau hanya memakai selimut!" Oz masih panik dan berusaha mencari baju Alice yang entah hilang kemana.

"Oh, baju itu. Aku melepasnya malam2, panas sih, nggak enak." Dasar Alice, dia masih dengan tenang merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya sambil mendekati Oz yang sudah kalang kabut.

"Jangan dekati aku! Kau harus pakai baju dulu! Aku ambil bajumu di Sharon dulu, tunggu di sini sampai aku kembali!" Oz melesat keluar kamar dengan muka semerah tomat. Tinggallah Alice yang bengong di kamar.

Sementara itu di kediaman Nightray, Echo yang sudah bangun sejak subuh sibuk menyiapkan keperluan Vince untuk berangkat ke luar kota.

"Hu~uh, kenapa ya nii-san tidak mau kudekati kemarin?" keluh Vince sambil menikmati _herbal tea _di pagi yang dingin itu.

" Anda terlihat menakutkan dengan topeng aneh itu kemarin, Tuan Vincent." jawab Echo jujur sambil masih sibuk menjejalkan boneka ke koper Vince. Dia membawakan Vince banyak boneka karena cukup lama Vince pergi, sekitar 2 minggu. Jika tidak membawa banyak "korban", Echo tidak tahu barang apa yang akan dirusakkan Vince. Gadis berambut pendek itu paham betul kebiasaan aneh tuannya.

"Echo, kau nggak sopan. Topeng itu kubuat karena kemarin ulang tahunnya. Itu sebenarnya hadiah untuk nii-san." Vince mengerutkan dahi tanda tak setuju.

_Hadiah? Itu tidak lebih dari sebuah topeng norak biasa. _Begitu batin Echo dalam hati. Ia sekarang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Echo, kau bebas di rumah 2 minggu ini. Aku hanya ingin liburan ke pegunungan, kok."

"Tapi Tuan Vincent, bagaimana jika anda tertidur oleh _Dormouse_?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawaban itu malah membuat Echo semakin khawatir. Bagaimana bisa Vince yang seperti itu menjaga dirinya, mengendalikan _chain_-nya sendiri saja dia tak sanggup. Dalam hati Echo amat menyesal mendapat tuan yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, tuan. Terserah apa kata Tuan Vincent." Echo akhirnya menyerah. Dia hanyalah seorang pelayan. Lagipula tiada guna membantah Vince, itu hanya akan menambah masalah.

Kita kembali lagi ke kediaman Rainsworth.

"Apa, Oz? Kelinci gila itu telanjang di depanmu? Sialan kau, dasar mesum!_"_ Gil mengepalkan tinjunya kearah Alice yang sedang sibuk memilih _cake. _Sontak Alice langsung _kepingin _meminjam harisen Sharon untuk memukul Gil.

"Bukan, Gil. Dia masih pakai selimut." jawab Oz (sok) tenang. Rupanya si pirang ini masih belum bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Gil marah besar tahu majikannya itu panik pagi-pagi sambil mencari Sharon karena Alice kehilangan baju. Ternyata baju renda itu terselip di bawah kursi malas di salah satu pojok kamar Oz. Mungkin dilempar oleh Alice begitu saja setelah berhasil melepas baju yang lumayan ketat itu.

"Tapi dia sudah bikin aku jantungan pagi ini. Kukira ada sesuatu terjadi padamu, Oz."

"Hei, aku kan kepanasan. Lagipula apa hakmu berkata seperti itu, Oz kan _manservant-_ku. Dia mau kuapakan juga terserah aku!" Alice memasang tampang tidak suka sambil berkacak pinggang. Penyuka warna merah ini tidak terima dianggap mesum. Walaupun begitu author tidak tahu pasti apa Alice mengerti arti kata mesum *digaplok*.

"Kalian berdua, tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja." Oz mencoba meredakan situasi yang makin menyesakkan.

"DIAM KAU!" sahut yang bertengkar hampir bersamaan. Oz langsung ciut dan memilih diam. Ia hanya memandangi _cake_ coklat di depannya yang belum tersentuh dari tadi.

"Alice-san, Gilbert-sama, tenanglah!" Sharon akhirnya mengeluarkan senjata andalannya. Tak ayal Alice dan Gil langsung terkapar tak berdaya di ujung ruang tamu.

"Hohohohoho.. Ronde pertama, seri~" Break menyahut riang. Daritadi dia diam saja karena sibuk menghabiskan jatah kue Alice, Gil dan miliknya sendiri. Tentu sebentar lagi akan ada ronde kedua, mengejar Break si pencuri kue XDD.

"Tuan Oz, kau tidak apa-apa kan.." Sharon dalam sekejab mata sudah ada di sebelah Oz.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, Sharon-chan. Aku hanya _speechless _sedikit."

"Gara-gara kejadian kemarin ya Tuan Oz?" Nona awet muda itu teringat insiden kecil di taman kemarin sore. Dia masih bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuat Alice "menyerang" Oz. Sharon menunggu jawaban dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Wah, wah, kejadian apa itu?" Break ikut _nimbrung_. Saat kejadian itu ia sedang melayani tamu pesta.

"Bukan apa-apa!" Oz mengelak sambil berusaha tidak memandang Alice. Alice sendiri ternyata telah menghentikan perkelahiannya karena Gil sudah meringkuk di kursi, memegangi kepalanya dan gemetar. Gemetar? Ya, ada kucing yang masuk ruangan tanpa disadari semuanya. Gadis berambut pirang panjang mengikuti kucing itu. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah Latowidge, sekolah elite yang merupakan tempat menuntut ilmu para keturunan bangsawan.

"Nii-san?" terdengar suara lembut yang amat dikenali Oz. Ia menatap anak bermata emerald itu dengan heran. Dari tadi sejak ia menginjakkan kaki ke kediaman Rainsworth, suara gaduh terdengar dari ruangan tempat Oz dkk berada.

"Eida? Ternyata pagi sekali kau datang. Kenapa kau masih memakai seragam?" Oz kabur (dari 2 orang yang sangat tertarik untuk menginvestigasinya) kearah Eida, adik kesayangannya. Sekarang kelihatan bahwa dari fisik mereka tidak terlihat sebagai kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuannya, namun sebaliknya lebih bisa dikenali sebagai kakak perempuan dan adik laki-lakinya. Mengapa? Tentu karena Oz terlihat beberapa tahu lebih muda dibandingkan gadis yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Semua seperti itu sejak ia berhasil keluar dari _Abyss, _bersama dengan Alice yang juga merupakan B-Rabbit, salah satu _chain_ terkuat di sana.

"Aku lupa hari ini memang aku libur dan memakai seragamku. Saat aku masuk ke kereta baru aku sadar. Ehehehe, mungkin aku jadi linglung karena akan bertemu nii-san."

"Eeeh.. gara-gara aku dong.." Oz menjawab dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Aah, tidak, bukan begitu nii-san.. Akulah yang lalai." Eida langsung menyahut, takut kakaknya itu merasa gugup.

"Eida-san, tahu tidak apa yang terjadi kemarin?" sergah Sharon tiba2 dari belakang Oz.

"Apa, Sharon-san?"

"Alice mencium Oz." Sharon memegang pundak Eida dengan kedua tangannya dan menguncang-guncang gadis itu dengan semangat.

"APA?" Eida berteriak. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia senang karena kakaknya akur dengan Alice, namun ia kaget juga mendengar kabar barusan. _Masakan Alice-chan mencium kakak? _Begitu pikirnya. _Alice yang itu? Yang waktu terakhir aku datang belum tahu arti kata "suka"?. _Eida terbengong-bengong sendiri.

"Sharon-chan!" Oz pucat pasi mendengar rahasianya terbongkar ke adiknya. Lengkap sudah, dia sejak kemarin dag-dig-dug jika memandang Alice karena kejadian mendadak itu, sekarang adiknya tahu. Ia hanya bisa memandang Eida yang bengong dengan iris emerald-nya.

"Apa itu benar, nii-san?" Eida bertanya memecah keheningan.

"Ehm.. Uhuk, benar." Oz kepalang basah dan memutuskan mengaku saja.

"Habisnya dia bersenang –senang bersama orang lain. Dia malah meninggalkanku sendirian bersama rumput laut jelek ini." Alice akhirnya menyahut. Dia berkacak pinggang, dan malah terlihat puas karena masalah ini diketahui semuanya. Seakan ia korban dan Oz adalah tersangka. Oz yang mendengarnya membisu. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Iya, Eida-san, Oz sih.." Break menambahkan dengan ekspresi genit. Tersungging senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Hei, hei, Oz tidak bersalah. Dia kan hanya mengajak seorang cewek menikmati pesta." Paman Oscar tiba-tiba datang.

"Dan kau kelinci sial, kenapa kau bersikap seolah Oz milikmu seorang? Dia itu tuanku, dan kau tidak boleh menyakitinya. Lihat apa perbuatanmu!" bentak Gil yang sadar dari phobia kucingnya, setelah kucing yang sebetulnya lucu itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Ya jelas! Oz itu milikku, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku! Dan dia sudah mengikat kontrak denganku serta berjanji menjagaku. Jadi itu kesalahannya sendiri meninggalkanku dan berpaling ke cewek tanpa ekspresi-siapa namanya, oh ya Echo." Oceh Alice panjang lebar dengan tampang sangar. Kelihatan sekali dia cemburu, tapi entah karena tidak mengetahuinya dan Sharon sengaja tidak menyadarkan atau bukan, dia hanya mengartikan perasaan itu sebagai kebutuhan untuk dilindungi daripada sebagai rasa cemburu.

"Ya sudah lah, kita undur dulu masalah ini, sekarang kita sarapan bersama saja." sahut Sharon yang panik karena Alice lebih marah dari perkiraanya semula. Akhirnya semua berjalan menuju ke ruang makan kecuali Oz. Dia tak mempercayai pendengarannya barusan. _Alice cemburu? Sejak kapan ia suka padaku? Ada apa ini?_ Sederetan kalimat itu bermunculan di dalam otaknya. Ia baru mau beranjak ke ruang makan ketika Gil menyeretnya-tentu saja sambil mengomel soal Alice. Wah wah, semua jadi makin rumit.

Di depan pintu ruang tamu yang sedikit terbuka, seorang gadis berambut putih kebiruan memperhatikan Oz dengan seksama. Ia merasa disalahkan, tapi dia diam saja. Eh, hei, mengapa Echo ada di sini? Rupanya ia ingin menemui Gilbert untuk menyampaikan sesuatu, namun ia putuskan untuk menundanya, melihat atmosfer yang kacau.

Halo lagi semuanya.. Fubba sengaja memperlambat alur supaya membuat semuanya penasaran *pede amat*. Di chapter selanjutnya, Oz dan Alice bertengkar! Mau tahu bagaimana? Fubba akan update secepatnya. Tapi sebelumnya, ditunggu reviewnyaa ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Promise

_Hi all readers ^^_, Fubba lagi bersemangat jadi updatenya agak cepet. Mumpung lagi bebas tugas juga nih (padahal besok ada ulangan Matematika XS). Yah, langsung aja yah.. Selamat membaca, _hope you like it ^^. _Oh ya, jangan lupa review ya minna~

Chapter 3: Promise

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**_Can't stop.._**

**_My heartbeat are getting faster.._**

**_Don't you mention it?_**

**_My beloved one.._**

Di ruangan ukuran sedang yang beralaskan karpet merah tua itu terlihat dua insan yang terdiam. Yang satu berambut _brunette_ panjang, sedang duduk di atas karpet dan memasang wajah kesal. Marah. Ya, Alice sedang dongkol luar biasa pada Gil. _'Dasar wakame atama, kubalas kau nanti!' _pikirnya sambil memukul kursi di sampingnya. Ia ingin sekali menjejali Gil dengan kucing, namun niatnya itu diurungkan karena ia dicegah – untungnya – oleh Sharon.

Yang satu, si pemilik iris emerald tokoh utama pria kita – Oz Vessalius – hanya terdiam di kursinya sambil berulang kali berkata dalam hati _"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja.". _Ia murung sejak pagi gara-gara adiknya tahu Alice bertindak aneh – menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Kedua tokoh kita ini terdiam lumayan lama – sudah 2 jam – sejak sarapan berakhir. Eida dan Sharon berbincang-bincang di kamar yang disediakan Sharon, ia berencana menginap 3 hari di kediaman Rainsworth. Gil pergi ke Sabrie untuk suatu tugas, Break juga sibuk membantu (merepotkan) Liam dengan kasus baru di Pandora. Berarti pasangan _chain-manservant_ ini tinggal berdua saja, karena kebetulan juga anggota Pandora yang lain tidak menginterogasi mereka soal ingatan Alice hari ini.

"Hei Oz, apa kau nggak suka perbuatanku kemarin?" tiba-tiba saja Alice membuka percakapan, sambil tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

Yang ditanya kaget dan spontan menjawab, "A-ah, nggak kok, kita kan sudah pernah melakukannya dulu waktu di Abyss. Hehehehe.." Oz berusaha menyembunyikan wajah paniknya.

Alice hanya diam. Oz makin salah tingkah. Ia menunggu jawaban dengan H2C (Harap-harap Cemas). Tak lama kemudian..

"Aku cuma nggak suka kau dekat-dekat si pelayan Nightray itu. Aku juga nggak suka tuannya." jawab Alice.

"Kenapa, Alice? Aku kan cuma mengajaknya bersenang-senang. Pesta kemarin kan untuk semua orang." Sambung Oz tanpa memperhatikan Alice yang sudah memasang muka masam sejak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

JDUAGGH!

"S-s-sakit, Alice!" keluh Oz sambil memegangi dadanya yang baru saja terkena tendangan sang chain. Ia terbatuk-batuk, dan waspada terhadap serangan selanjutnya.

Alice tidak mempedulikan kalimat protes Oz. Ia marah sekali karena _manservant_-nya itu tidak mengerti perasaannya. Ia membentak Oz dengan suara geram.

"Oz, apa janjimu padaku? Kau janji akan melindungiku, berada di sampingku. Apalagi kau adalah _manservant_-ku, jadi kau harusnya menurutiku, nggak pergi begitu saja demi cewek lain!" sekali lagi Alice mencoba menendang Oz, namun Oz berkelit sehingga kaki Alice mengenai kursi yang sedetik kemudian patah menjadi 2 bagian. Bayangkan kalau tendangan itu tadi mengenai Oz. Serangan kedua ini benar-benar mewakili kekesalan Alice. Oz cuma bisa melongo menyaksikan fenomena tersebut. Apa yang membuat Alice yang biasanya (kelihatan) polos itu jadi semarah ini? Ia biasa melihat Alice bertengkar dengan Gil, namun tidak pernah separah ini. Uh-oh~

"Alice, tenanglah sebentar. Akan kujelaskan." Oz berusaha mendinginkan situasi namun langsung disambut serangan ketiga. Kena telak. Kali ini tamparan. Cap tangan merah membekas di pipi kiri tokoh malang ini.

Alice kelihatan kesakitan juga sesudah menampar Oz barusan. Nampaknya ia berlebihan menggunakan energinya. Sejurus kemudian ia memandang Oz dengan pandangan bergetar. Menangis? Sungguh tidak biasanya!

"Aku tahu kau menghilang saat festival di Leveiyu gara-gara cewek itu! Apa maksudmu meninggalkanku sendiri bersama si _wakame atama_?" akhirnya air mata gadis manis itu tak terbendung lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar emosi. Ia pun heran sendiri kenapa ia jadi seperti ini. Bukan, Alice yang biasanya bukan Alice yang cengeng begini. Mengapa ia jadi menangis seperti anak kecil yang permennya direbut?

"A-alice.. Maafkan aku. Aku tak mengira kau kecewa seperti ini. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya." Oz merengkuh tubuh gadis polos yang sedang emosi itu dan mendekapnya erat. Isakan masih jelas terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian Oz melakukan hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan di hadapan Alice. Ia mengecup kening Alice dan tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tak ingin lagi membuat gadis di depannya itu megeluarkan air mata.

"Jangan kau kira kau kumaafkan begitu saja! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau begitu lagi." Alice sewot walaupun masih terisak. Ia juga sedikit _blushing_ karena perlakuan Oz tadi. Pemilik iris violet ini tak menyangka ia jadi merasa begitu nyaman saat dipeluk Oz seperti itu, Ia seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Nii-san, Alice-chan, ada apa?" Eida berlari menuju kamar Oz. Kamarnya memang tak jauh dari kamar kakaknya sehingga teriakan Alice tadi terdengar amat jelas. Ia mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu dan kaget melihat Alice masih terisak-isak dalam pelukan kakaknya. Lalu Sharon pun menyusul di belakangnya.

"Alice, ada apa lagi?" tanya Sharon setengah kaget juga melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ssshht.. Nanti saja ya, tolong tinggalkan kami sendirian. Kami baik-baik saja kok" pinta Oz sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja Sharon tak percaya begitu saja melihat bekas tamparan dipipi Oz. Tapi Sharon memilih diam dan mengajak Eida yang masih heran kembali ke kamar Eida.

-nn-

"Ahahaha, kau ternyata bisa menangis juga ya, Alice-kun." Break menanggapi cerita Oz dengan nada mengejek. Sharon memukulnya sekali dengan harisen andalannya dan Break ber-aduh-aduh ria, dengan ekspresi senang. Sementara Eida, dengan pandangan simpati membatin _"Manis sekali mereka."_

"Diam kau, badut!" Alice sebenarnya malu karena ketahuan menangis tapi ia tetap jengkel karena perkataan Break.

Oz tertawa kecil sambil menatap Alice. Ia sudah kembali ke mood semula. Ia akan berusaha menepati janjinya pada gadis _brunette_ di sampingnya itu. Ia sayang sekali padanya. Ia tak akan membiarkan gadis itu menangis lagi, apalagi karena perbuatannya sendiri.

Gil belum pulang dari tugas, jadi ia belum mendengar cerita ini. Mungkin Gil akan mengomel jika mendengarnya. Oz bahkan berniat menyembunyikannya, namun karena semua sudah tahu iapun tak bisa berbohong. Sharon atau Break pasti akan membocorkannya.

"Permisi.." terdengar suara tanpa pancaran ekspresi dari arah pintu. Bisa langsung dikenali bahwa gadis pemilik suara itu adalah Echo. Ia masuk dan bertanya apakah Gil ada di situ pada Sharon. Setelah mendapat jawaban bahwa orang yang dituju sedang pergi, ia pamit dan pulang ke kediaman Nightray.

"_Kenapa Echo-chan mencari Gil? Apa ada masalah di keluarga Nightray dan Gil disuruh pulang?"_Oz bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dan tak berhasil menemukan kepastian.

-oo-

Suatu sore 3 hari kemudian, Oz dan Gil berbelanja ke Leveiyu. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan terlihat oleh Oz. Ia langsung berlari mencari sumber bayangan tersebut, yang diyakini adalah Echo. Ia mengejar gadis berambut pendek itu hingga ke suatu jembatan.

"Echo-chan, aku ingin berbicara denganmu!" Oz menyatakan maksudnya sambil tetap berlari mengejar Echo yang kelihatannya bertambah lincah dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Ada apa, Oz Vessalius?" Echo akhirnya berhenti.

"Fuhh.. Capek juga mengejarmu. Begini, aku minta maaf telah mengajakmu berpesta. Selain itu juga karena telah melamarmu sembarangan. Aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi." Oz menjawab dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Mengapa Tuan Oz minta maaf? Apa pasangan tuan Oz marah?" pertanyaan Echo langsung membuat Oz salah tingkah.

"E-eeh, bukan. Aku hanya takut kau dimarahi. Aku juga sempat berpikir kau mencari Gil untuk menyuruhnya pulang ke kediaman Nightray."

"Mengapa Echo harus menyuruh tuan Gilbert pulang?" Echo balas bertanya.

"Ya mungkin karena aku menahanmu waktu itu. Lalu Vincent marah padaku dan menyuruh Gil pulang." Oz menjelaskan dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tuan Vincent tidak tahu hal itu. Dan Echo tidak menyalahkan tuan Oz."

"Oohhh.. Syukurlah.. Lalu kenapa kau mencari Gil?"

"Karena Echo mau membawakan topeng dari tuan Vincent. Sudah Echo berikan kemarin."

"Hah? Topeng?" Oz garuk-garuk kepala.

"Echo tidak tahu pasti untuk apa topeng aneh itu. Yang pasti itu hadiah dari tuan Vincent untuk ulang tahun tuan Gilbert." Jawab Echo.

"Wah, adik yang perhatian ya.." gumam Oz.

"Echo harus kembali, tuan Oz. Permisi." Gadis itu melesat pergi dari hadapan Oz.

Oz kembali ke Gil yang sudah bingung mencarinya kemana-mana. Lalu ia pulang ke kediaman Rainsworth dengan wajah puas. Sesosok gadis memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Echo belum pulang, ia mengamati Oz dari atap sebuah gedung.

"Janta, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya.." gumam Echo pada sebuah boneka beruang coklat.

~'''~

Akhirnya chapter 3 terselesaikan. Lumayan ngebut juga, gara-gara sedang banyak ide. Mau tahu kelanjutan kisah Alice x Oz x Echo? Sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan jangan lupa review yaa ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Moments

Minna, genki desu ka? Fubba nulis update ini dengan agak dongkol, habisnya ada tugas sekolah mulu, mana enak nulis fict kalo begini terus.. *ngedumel mode on* Ok, sekarang langsung ke cerita ya ^^

Chapter 4: Sweet Moments

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

_I'm looking straight on your face.._

_Hey honey, don't u know that?_

_You're my sunshine_

_And I won't let you go.._

"_CRAP!_ _Manservant_ _lelet_ itu sedang apa sih? Dia membuatku menunggu lama!" seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ sedang mengomel di kamarnya. Alice bosan, sudah beberapa jam ia menunggu di kamarnya di kediaman Rainsworth. Oz dan Gil masih belum kembali dari Leveiyu, sedangkan ia tadi dilarang ikut oleh Sharon, katanya karena ia dan Gil belum akur. Sebagai akibatnya, ia hanya menunggu sendirian di kamarnya. Tentu saja ia tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan Sharon – yang tidak punya teman bicara – tentang cinta di ruang tamu (Eida sudah pulang ke asrama Latowidge kemarin sore). Ia sangat tidak suka menunggu, tapi karena hal ini juga Alice punya kesempatan memikirkan kejadian 3 hari lalu.

Pemilik iris violet ini memutar balik kejadian sesudah "tragedi" itu di otaknya.

-Flashback On-

"Alice, aku janji siapa pun yang melukaimu atau membuatmu menangis, akan kuhancurkan dengan tanganku ini." janji Oz tiba-tiba. Saat itu Sharon dan Eida baru saja meninggalkan kamar Oz.

Alice mendadak menghentikan tangisnya dan memandang lelaki di hadapannya. "Kauhancurkan?" Alice terlihat kaget. _"Nggak perlu, jangan melukai siapapun lagi, aku sudah menghentikan pencarian memoriku karenamu, Oz." _batin Alice cemas. Ia menatap dalam-dalam iris _emerald_ yang jernih di hadapannya. Ia tak rela Oz menghancurkan apapun lagi, sejak kejadian di dimensi Chesire.

Oz mengangguk, lalu ia memeluk Alice lagi. Ternyata seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa sayangnya pada gadis manis berambut panjang ini makin kuat. Mungkin benar perkataan Alice dulu kalau semakin lama ikatan antara _chain_ dan kontraktornya akan semakin erat.

Alice yang dipeluk hanya terdiam. Isaknya reda. Ia serasa tak ingin melepas pelukan hangat _manservant_-nya ini. Apalagi dia menyadari sesuatu yang benar-benar baru kali ini dirasakannya. Cinta. Pada _manservant_-nya sendiri. Mungkin terdengar gila saat kita sadar bahwa Alice adalah salah satu chain yang berasal dari Abyss. Tapi ini benar-benar nyata. Ia mencintai Oz yang sekarang masih belum melepaskan dekapannya.

"Oz, jangan hancurkan apapun. Aku sudah tenang jika berada di sampingmu. Jangan lepas dariku." ucap Alice dengan wajah _blushing._

Oz terkaget-kaget mendengar perkataan Alice itu. Saat ia berjanji tadi, setengahnya ia katakan karena posisinya sebagai manservant. Namun ia menyangka jawaban Alice seperti itu. Ia pun ikut blushing. Keheningan menyerbu kamar itu.

-Flashback Off-

"Alicee~~" terdengar suara yang amat familier di telinga Alice. Ia langsung bisa enebak itu suara lelaki yang disayanginya, Oz. Ia pun langsung berlari menyongsong Oz di pintu sambil cemberut.

Oz mengusap rambut Alice dan meminta maaf, "Alice, maaf aku terlambat. Gil tadi sempat bersilangan jalan denganku. Ehehe.." Lelaki beriris emerald itu tersenyum, manis sekali. Amat manis sehingga Alice pun lupa akan marahnya.

"Lain kali jangan begini lagi, aku sudah lapar nih.." Alice hanya cemberut sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang _blushing._

"Iya Alice-ku sayang" kata Oz sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, untuk melihat wajah Alice yang dari tadi sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Alice yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung bingung.

"He-hey, Oz, kau bilang apa tadi?" gadis manis berambut _brunette_ ini melotot. Bagi Oz, ancaman Alice manis sekali. Oz hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa tergelak. Berapa kali pun Alice bertanya, Oz tak menjawab. Kelihatannya pasangan kita ini sudah berkembang, ufufu..

-o-

Ayo kita intip ketiga orang lainnya di kediaman Rainsworth. Break sedang berada di ruang tamu bersama Sharon dan Gil. Gil masih mengomel karena Oz sempat menghilang sedangkan Break dan Sharon asyik minum teh.

"Break, apa menurutmu Alice dan Oz sudah menyadari bahwa mereka saling suka?" Sharon tiba-tiba bertanya dengan wajah serius. Tokoh _tsundere_ kita *author ditonjok Sharon* yang ini masih khawatir dengan pertengkaran Oz dan Alice. Matanya menampakkan kegusaran.

Break mengambil sepotong kue, memakannya lalu menjawab, "_Ojou-sama_, tak usah terlalu khawatir, Alice juga tidak sepolos yang kau pikirkan."

"Benar juga, tapi Oz kadang kurang peka soal cinta, dan.." Sharon menghentikan ucapannya karena Oz masuk ke ruang tamu dibarengi oleh Alice yang masih saja memaksa Oz menjawab pertanyaannya. Sharon langsung pura-pura sibuk dengan cara membaca artikel-artikel dari Pandora yang dibawa oleh Break.

"Yo~hoo.. yang dibicarakan datang" seru Break – disambut dengan tendangan Sharon ke arah lutut Break. Tidak kena, karena Break sudah menghindar. Oz yang mendengar 'sambutan' itu langsung bertanya, "Kau membicarakanku? Tentang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, tuan Oz." Sharon berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Tapi bukan Oz namanya jika tak segera menyadari ada kejanggalan. "Benarkah itu, Sharon-chan?" Oz mengkonfirmasi sambil tersenyum.

"Benar sekali jika tadi Sharon mengkhawatirkanmu" balas Emily – yang tentu saja aslinya adalah Break. Pukulan harisen langsung mendarat di kepala Break dan Emily. Mereka terkapar namun Break masih saja terkikik

"Eh, kenapa, Sharon-chan? Ada yang salah denganku?" Oz memasang _puppy eyes_-nya. Namun Sharon sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

"Habisnya kalian berdua – maksudku kau dan Alice – bertengkar terus. Aku jadi khawatir." Aku Sharon akhirnya. Alice tidak memperhatikan dan malah menyambar 3 buah cupcake di atas meja. Beum cukup, ia juga mengambil permen-permen serta coklat. Ia kelaparan karena menunggu Oz. Sebenarnya salahnya juga, kan dia bisa makan kue selagi menunggu. Namun tak dilakukannya karena ia sibuk memikirkan Oz.

Gil yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan saja ikut bersuara, "Oz, kau jangan menghabiskan waktu dengan bertengkar dengan si _baka usagi_ itu saja. Rugi jadinya." Gil berkata demikian dengan wajah amat tidak suka. Ia masih saja berpikiran gadis beriris violet itu mengganggu tuannya. Tentu saja ia tak setuju Oz selalu berduaan dengannya.

"Jangan cemburu Gil, kau lama tak diperhatikan Oz ya?" Break menggoda Gil. Ia telah berada di sebelah pria berambut keriting – Gil – yang sedang marah-marah.

"Break! Kau bilang apa, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan tuanku." Gil mengelak. Break menatap tajam mata Gil, dan Gil makin panik dibuatnya. Break paham betul kalau Gil selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama tuannya, Oz. Waktu 10 tahun kehilangan bukan waktu yang sedikit.

Belum sempat Oz berbicara, Vince masuk ruangan. Rupanya ia mempersingkat liburannya. "Hai, semuanya~" Pria berambut pirang panjang itu mengucap salam dengan gembira. Echo tak terlihat dimanapun. Oz mencari-cari sosok bernuansa biru itu. Gerak-gerik Oz rupanya terbaca oleh Alice. Gadis manis ini curiga. Namun kali ini Alice sengaja diam, memperhatikan apa yang terjadi karena Vince ternyata masuk dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan.

Uwaaah, akhirnya chapter ini terselesaikan di tengah kesibukan. Gomen telat~ Review ditunggu ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Love is War

AN: Maaf sekali untuk hiatus sangat lama, tapi fubba tetap nggak janji bisa _update _cepat setelah ini. Dalam waktu kurang dari 2 minggu fubba akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Sekali lagi maaf dan mohon doa untuk ujian ini *nunduk*.

Balik ke cerita. Chapter ini masih biasa dengan sedikit intrik antar dua gadis yang tidak asing lagi dong. Mungkin nantinya fubba bakal kena marah pembaca gara-gara update udah lama, cuma sedikit dan nggak jelas. Tapi chapter ini masih flag dari chapter selanjutnya. So jangan lupa RnR ya~

Chapter 5: Love is War

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

_**Look at me, Oz..**_

_**I'm just a poor girl..**_

_**I need something called LOVE**_

_**And just from you..**_

Vince masih tersenyum dan memandang semua yang berada di ruang tamu. Gil heran mengapa adiknya tiba-tiba berada di situ. _Sedang apa sih dia? Padahal aku ingin bersantai sejenak, _gumam Gil.

Seakan mendengar hal yang Gil gumamkan, Vince menyambung perkataannya, "Aku ke sini ingin membawa oleh-oleh." Vince membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa dan membagikan isinya, kecuali ke Gil. Oleh-oleh tersebut bermacam-macam. Dua buah novel untuk Oz karena Vince tak tahu hal lain yang bisa diberikan pada tuan muda kakaknya itu selain buku, topi lebar untuk Sharon, serta sekotak cokelat langka (?) untuk Break. Alice sebetulnya akan diberi sebuah boneka kelinci, namun gadis beriris violet itu mundur teratur karena Vince terlihat menakutkan di matanya.

"Apa semua suka? Ternyata aku bosan sendirian di villa Nightray jadi aku kembali sambil membawakan oleh-oleh." Vince menjelaskan sambil mendekati Gil. Pria beriris merah dan _gold _tersebut berjalan ke belakang Gil dan melingkarkan sesuatu – sebuah syal krem dari bahan lembut – ke leher Gil. "Ini khusus kubuat untukmu, nii-san." Gil yang sedikit bergidik memilih diam daripada Vince semakin kumat _brother complex_-nya.

"Ehm.. Vincent-_sama_, terima kasih atas oleh-olehnya. Tapi, apa maksud sebenarnya kedatangan anda kemari?" Break memandangi Vince dengan tatapan yang susah dijelaskan. Vince yang menyadarinya langsung berjalan ke hadapan pria beriris merah itu dan tersenyum, "Kau benar ingin tahu?"

Break hanya menyandarkan diri pada sofa dan membalas, "Kelihatannya?"

Vince jelas-jelas menunjukkan wajah sedikit masam. Namun sebentar saja ia langsung menutupinya dengan senyuman lebar. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal yang kosong dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Sebaiknya aku mulai dari mana ya.." terang Vince sambil melirik pemuda _blonde_ yang sedang mengagumi novel pemberiannya.

"Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu pada Echo belakangan ini. Dan setelah kuselidiki dari para pelayan, katanya ada seseorang – tepatnya pemuda – yang membuat Echo, err.. jatuh cinta?"

Oz langsung menatap Vince dengan antusias. Dia yakin bila Vince pasti dalam hati telah merasa dialah pemuda yang dimaksud. Tak disadarinya mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Oz, kau bersama Echo belakangan ini bukan? Apa kau tahu siapa yang disukai Echo?" Vince mulai menanyai "tersangka" tanpa ba-bi-bu.

Oz hanya mengelak sambil menggeleng kebingungan. "A-aku tak tahu apa-apa.."

Vince lalu mendekat tiba-tiba dan memegang ujung pita dasi yang dikenakan sang tokoh _blonde_ mungil kita. Ia melempar senyum terbaiknya lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kubilang kau pembohong? Kau jelas tahu sesuatu, atau mungkin lebih dari sesuatu~ Benar kan, Oz-kun?"

"…" Hanya keheningan yang jadi jawaban. Vince yang merasa memegang _jackpot_ langsung terkekeh aneh. Oz tahu pria satu ini aneh, tapi tak disangkanya kalau dilihat dari dekat pria berwarna mata berbeda ini lebih menakutkan dari kelihatannya.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau tak baik membuatku menunggu, tahu~" Tiba-tiba saja jari Vince sudah menyentuh pipi kiri Oz. Sang pemuda beriris emerald tersebut terkejut dibuatnya. Tapi belum sempat Vince berbuat lebih jauh, sentakan membuatnya terdorong ke belakang. "..nii-san?"

Rupanya serangan atau lebih pasnya tendangan manis dari Gilbert Nightray lah yang tadi dirasakan Vince. "Kau sudah kuingatkan berkali-kali, jangan dekati Oz! Kau membuatnya ketakutan."

"T-tidak Gil, aku bukannya takut kok. Buat apa—"

"Lalu kenapa kau gemetar?" sahut Gil segera. Nampaknya kecemburuan Gil lebih kuat dari apapun. Takut Gil makin marah, Oz hanya diam.

Alice yang juga ingin bertindak (tadinya) malah bengong gara-gara tindakan Gil barusan. Sang gadis manis tersebut diam-diam menghampiri Oz dari belakang lalu memegang tangan –uhuk– kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa Alice? Aku baik-baik saja kok. Tenanglah di kursimu."

Tindakan Oz yang berniat menenangkan malah disambut amukan Alice. Tapi gadis berambut kecoklatan tersebut mengomel dengan suara sedikit pelan jadi hanya Oz yang dapat mendengarnya.

"..bukankah kau harusnya berterima kasih aku mau menyelamatkanmu dari orang gila itu?"

"Ahahaha, iya, iya. Maaf Alice, aku sudah membuatmu cemas."

"Jangan minta maaf, bodoh!" Alice menginjak kaki kanan Oz, dengan kekuatan yang sedikit (gagal) dikontrol. Oz tentu mengaduh dengan senyuman yang masih tak lepas dari wajah manisnya.

Kakak-adik yang ditinggalkan masih bertengkar lalu Gil menyeret Vince ke taman melanjutkan 'perselisihan persaudaraan' mereka setelah lewat 15 menit. Sharon hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sebelum menoleh ke Oz untuk mengkonfirmasi semuanya.

"Oz-sama, benarkah kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang Vincent-san tanyakan?"

Melihat _harisen_ ada di tangan Sharon, Oz memilih mengaku. "Aku sebetulnya sudah mengklarifikasi hal ini ke Echo. Namun dia dan aku hanya bermain, tak lebih. A-aku tak tahu sih dia tepatnya berpikir seperti apa."

"Baiklah. Tapi berarti disini Echo lah masalahnya." Sharon manggut-manggut mengiyakan. Yang ditanyai sudah boleh lega karena kipas kertas yang selalu dibawa-bawa gadis berambut _peach_ ini lantas diletakkan di meja.

"Mau apa gadis jelek itu ngomong-ngomong? Jangan macam-macam dengan Oz atau—" Alice tak meneruskan kalimatnya karena Sharon sudah memandanginya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Alarm bahaya dalam dirinya menunjukkan level 3.

"Ada apa dengan Echo, Sharon-sama?"

Suara barusan membuat seluruh ruang tersentak. Di tengah mereka tiba-tiba berdiri seseorang yang tengah dibicarakan. Rambut keabuannya melambai pelan karena angin yang berhembus.

"A-ah, Echo-chan. Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya Vincent-san ada di luar bersama Gilbert-san?" Kegugupan Sharon yang langka tak dapat ditutupinya.

Tak menanggapi kekhawatiran Sharon, Echo menjawab, "Echo hanya mau memberikan oleh-oleh yang lupa diberikan Vincent-sama. Ini dia. Bolehkah Echo meninggalkannya disini? Ini untuk Alice-san."

"_Ara ara_, baiklah, tolong letakkan saja disana." Sharon menunjuk meja di sudut ruangan di sebelah Break yang tidak bersuara sedikitpun sejak pertengkaran saudara tadi.

"Aku tak mau menerima pemberian aneh itu, apalagi yang membawakan adalah gadis yang kubenci."

"Kalau begitu Echo undur diri. Permisi." Tak terganggu sama sekali atas ucapan Alice yang cemberut sambil memegangi ujung baju Oz, Echo pun berlalu.

"Alice-san, jangan begitu." Meski berkata demikian, Sharon tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Terlihat sekali bahwa chain berwujud gadis manis tersebut cemburu berat.

-00-

Tidak ada percakapan tambahan sampai malam harinya, termasuk saat Alice mengikuti Oz ke kamar.

"Alice, sudah kubilang kan kamarmu di lorong sebelah. Tolong jangan kemari, nanti semua menginterogasimu lagi lho." Oz bersiap-siap mengganti bajunya. Biasanya dibantu Gil, tapi nampaknya _wakame atama_ itu terlelap kecapaian setelah menghadapi adik satu-satunya.

Bujukan Oz hanya membuat sang gadis merajuk. "Aku nggak peduli. Kau itu harusnya bangga aku bersedia menemanimu sebelum tidur."

Mendegar perkataan barusan, Oz menepuk kepala Alice pelan dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan besok pagi ke Leveiyu? Kita sedang bebas, kan. Hitung-hitung permintaan maafku. Sekarang aku sedang ganti baju, apa kau mau lihat?"

"O-Oke, akan kutagih janjimu. Jangan lupa traktir aku daging. Yang banyak!" Alice berkata terbata-bata sambil berbalik kembali ke kamarnya, pipinya bersemu kemerahan karena bujukan Oz.

-000-

"Ada peraturan baru, Echo. Kau tidak boleh keluar mulai besok dan seminggu ke depan," ujar Vincent Nightray mantap. Ia mengomando sang pelayan sambil menggunting mawar merah di kebun bunga milik keluarga Nightray.

"Baik, Vincent-sama." Seperti biasa. Seperti seharusnya. Echo hanya menjawab, lirih. Baru kali ini emosinya sedikit nampak dalam ucapan.

"—" Vince menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti sambil terus menggunting mawar malang di depannya. "Sekarang kau bebas tugas. Kembalilah ke kamar untuk istirahat."

_Mengapa aku bersedih? Setiap peraturan tuanku adalah absolut, dan tidak boleh dilanggar. Tapi hatiku sakit. Apa ini berhubungan dengan tuan Oz? Aku tidak tahu.._ Isi hati Echo bergejolak, dan dengan lunglai ia kembali ke kamarnya setelah pamit.

-oooo-

Sementara itu di kamar Oz..

_Kenapa aku tak tenang ya? Sudah baca novel tetap saja begini.. _Oz masih belum terlelap padahal jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 12 malam.

_Sebetulnya apa yang kukhawatirkan? Seorang penerus Vessalius tak boleh bimbang! Tapi.. sebaiknya aku menunggu besok saja, kan aku ada janji dengan Alice._ Dan sejenak kemudian sang pemuda _blonde_ itu masuk dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"_..long—"_

_Ada suara. Sebuah suara mendekat namun terasa samar—_

"_..long aku.. Tolong—"_

_Suara siapa itu? Suara gadis. Lembut sekali._

"—_Oz.. Tuan Oz—"_

_Aku mengenal suara itu, tapi dimana?_

"—_OZ! KAU SEDANG APA? JANGAN DEKATI DIA!"_

_Suara itu berubah menjadi teriakan. Berbeda. Berbeda. Itu orang yang berbeda. Itu..Alice?_

"_Tuan Oz, jangan begitu~"_

_Eh, Sharon? Dimana kau?_

"_Huaaaa~"_

_A-Alice? Kenapa Alice menangis?_

_**BRAK!**_

"Aduh duh duh~" Oz sontak terbangun dan merasa kesakitan. Rupanya baru saja ia terjatuh dari kasurnya. Sudah pagi, terlihat dari cahaya samar di korden gelap.

_Mimpi apa itu tadi? Ah, terlalu banyak masalah—_

"Huaaa~!"

_Eh, itu kan—_ Oz menoleh dan mendapati Alice menangis di lantai kamarnya.

"Alice? Kenapa?!"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Oz!" Alice memeluk Oz tiba-tiba. Dari matanya yang masih mengantuk, bisa disimpulkan Alice baru bangun. Tapi kenapa gadis itu ada di lantai kamar Oz?

"Alice, ada apa? Kau mengigau? Dan kenapa kau tidur disini?" Runtutan pertanyaan diajukan Oz sembari mendekap Alice yang masih menangis.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Jangan dekati gadis itu!" Teriakan Alice bergema di kamar itu.

"Shht. Ada apa sih?" Pemuda beriris _almond_ itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Alice perlahan.

"Di mimpiku kau..kau pergi bersama si gadis abu-abu jelek itu!"

"Eh?"

"Makanya, jangan pergi~!"

_Berarti itu benar suara Alice? Mengapa mimpiku tersambung dengannya? Dan suara sebelumnya berarti suara—_

"Tuan Oz."

Sontak Oz kaku. Siluet yang tak asing lagi berdiri di belakang Alice. Pintu kamar terbuka.

"Echo?"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
